1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of preventing a driving failure due to static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on a screen of an image display device, or the like, with a human's hand or an object. To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front surface of the image display device to convert a contact position directly contacted by the human hand or the object into an electric signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position is recognized as an input signal. Since the touch screen panel may be substituted for a separate input device operating by being connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, application fields thereof have been gradually extended.
Types implementing the touch screen panel may include, e.g., a resistive type touch screen panel, a photosensitive type touch screen panel, a capacitive type touch screen panel, and the like. For example, the capacitive type touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing electrode and other surrounding sensing electrodes or a ground electrode, or the like, when a human hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel, thereby converting a contact position into an electric signal.
In order to determine a contact position on a contact surface, the sensing electrodes are configured to include first sensing electrodes for lied to be connected to each other by first connecting patterns in a first direction and second sensing electrodes formed to be connected to each other by second connecting patterns in a second direction. The first connecting patterns and the second connecting patterns may have an insulating layer therebetween.